


Life's Too Short

by Leviarty



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day at work, Ryan has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Too Short

When Kevin shows up at Javier’s place, it’s nearly midnight.  He’s had a beer or two, but he isn’t drunk, though he kinda wishes he was.

“What’s up Kevin?” Javier asks, opening the door.  Kevin is kinda grateful that he didn’t wake him.

“I just…” he starts.

“Come inside,” Javier says, stepping out of the doorway to give him access.

“Thanks.”

“Make yourself at home,” he says, pointing to the couch.  “I'll grab us a couple beers.”

Kevin sits down on the couch and stares blankly at the wall.  Javier can’t help but think there’s something a little wrong with him, something just a little off.

“What’s this about?” he asks, sitting down next to his partner, handing him the beer he’d promised.

Kevin takes the bottle, but doesn’t make a move to open it.

“After today…”  Kevin pauses.  “I thought you were dead,” he finally says.

“I’m not,” Javier points out.

“I know that.  But when Hollowell was there and bleeding and… I freaked.  I thought you were dead.  I freaked.”

“I’m okay,” Javier assures him, touching his arm.  “Not even a scratch.”

“I know,” Kevin said, staring at his feet.  “But I realized something.  I realized that life is really fucking short and I can’t keep hiding things.  I told myself that if- when we found you alive, I would stop keeping secrets. That I would tell you the truth.”

“The truth about what?  What is it Kev?”

“I’m kinda in love with you,” he finally said, not taking his eyes off his shoes.


End file.
